


Love at First Sight

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-11
Updated: 2003-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Goes Up Must Come Down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

Dudley had only seen it for a moment, but he'd recognised it instantly, knew exactly what it was meant to do. He'd never seen a broomstick before - his mother had never used one in the house, and Harry's had always been locked away every year before he'd even glimpsed it.

He knew it was one of _those_ people's tricks, abnormal. People weren't supposed to fly in anything except planes. But somehow the shape, the purpose, its clean lines and graceful curves lodged in some deep part of his brain. That night, and too many nights after, he dreamed of flying.


End file.
